With the increasing application of Thin Film Transistor Liquid Crystal Display (TFT-LCD), the display effect requirements (such as resolution) of liquid crystal displays are also increasing. Among them, the transmittance and resolution of the pixel electrode have an important influence on the display effect of the liquid crystal display.
Limited by the device (such as the resolution of the exposure machine, the resolution of the photoresist), the width of the branch electrode (Line) in the structure of the pixel electrode such as the RGB stripe arrangement prepared by the conventional process, and the width of the interval (Space) between the branch electrodes are limited. The current mainstream design can only achieve Line/Space between 4/2 μm and 3/3 μm, which makes the overall transmittance and resolution of the pixel electrode cannot be further improved, which seriously limit improvement of the high resolution and high quality display of liquid crystal display. However, the use of higher resolution exposure machines and higher resolution photoresists two greatly increases production costs and does not allow for mass production.
Therefore, it is necessary to propose a method of preparing a pixel electrode to improve the transmittance of the pixel electrode.